fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Luna/@comment-16075172-20151021190410/@comment-1917722-20151022145847
You have every right to bring up things. I am not implying you don't have such rights. ''The entire point of my comment, which you apparently didn't understand fully - perhaps due to unfortunate wording, is that this is the worst fucking timing to bring up another thing. As to having a bad time in your life as well and that paragraph, I do not know (or rather I cannot remember clearly) how everyone reacted to you at that moment, and I hope someone else knows - if that is so, then that's a serious problem and reason for me to flip several more tables in that direction, although I can't assume this or else we start arguing about that. I hope that doesn't upset you badly, but I am also only trying to fucking put an end to this. I could discuss every point in your argumentation, but there's one thing I'm noticing in what you've written and that is that you assume everything's piled on you, which is is '''not. '''I do 'not' blame literally everything on you. As I said, the only thing you didn't quite do well was bringing up another thing - with the best of intentions, I know perfectly well - within hours of the two of you finally cooling down a bit. If you'd have posed that question a day later, I'm pretty certain I wouldn't be typing this right now. And even though DMS is good at making this seem as if ''everything ''is your fault, that's not what I said. Also, it's not exactly true that the Aristotle thing was a week ago... It ''was ''a month ago, before you asked an entirely innocent but horribly misinterpreted question two days ago. I have one important remark to make outside of this subject and about how relatively calm I'm writing. You see, that last little bit of your comment would have dug up a lot more anger about past conflicts on this wiki and it would have toasted you in a hundred ways. Although it appears as if you're implying something in a subtle way, it's more or less a glass of icy water in my face. (intended humourous sidenotes, he he he) What I get from that is that you assume I'm all salty at you now and not at all at DMS. God fucking hell dammit no, though he did offer me a sincere apology. Not to sound more hateful than I probably already do, but you are aware of the fact that you offered me a sincere apology for the conflict shit as well, are you? And are you perhaps also aware of the horrible timing that I mentioned earlier? I'm quite surprised how I have the restraint to not be more hostile than I already am. I warn the both of you that the continuation of this conflict through another comment will cause me to spontaneously combust. You've seen how angry I was when I felt my writing was being ignored - which was unjust of me, yes - and you know how it was dealt with. Dear god how I get tired of slamming my fist on the table to stop this bloody shit. The next piece of stupid conflict will cause me to throw the entirety of the table at who continues this madness, and there shall be no exception to that . Have I stated clearly how important it is to stop fighting over this? I'll write you a summary of the arguments you both bring up, as well as all the bias and prejudices you happen to have. And then I will draw a conclusion that does not give anyone a victory and hopefully ''then this will stop. We're all fucking done with this nonsense and anyone who states otherwise is a bloody fool. I'm taking the effort of giving you a conclusion that both of you will not be salty over in hopes of getting some issues to be less polarised. May you both find satisfaction in the conclusion or may the devil yell at what I will write. Now I'm going to occupy myself with writing that conclusion thing.